Tenacious D
Tenacious D '''are a Grammy award-winning comedy rock duo, formed in Los Angeles, California and consist of Jack Black and Kyle Gass. Since their formation in 1994, they have released numerous studio releases, a motion-picture and a TV series. Biography Black and Gass first encountered each other when Black was sixteen and over at his teachers' house. This was whilst Black was attending either Poseidon, or Crossroads School. His teacher had invited members of the theater troupe, "The Actors' Gang" over to the house as well. A couple of years following this, Black attended and subsequently dropped out of UCLA. Whilst attending UCLA, Black made connections with The Actors' Gang in the late eighties. Black and Gass re-met here, and they initially had tension, as both wanted to work heavily in the musical aspect of performances, The two played their first gig in 1994 in Los Angeles, CA at Al's Bar. in 1995, In 1996, In 1997, Black and Gass played a run of shows at The Viper Room in Los Angeles. A friend of Dave Grohl's had invited him down to the venue, to "come and see this band", and begged Grohl to attend. According to Grohl he was in "tears of laughter" at the show. The two parties kept in contact following the show. In 1998, In 1999, In 2001, the recording of the first album was officially finished. The two embarked on their first full-scale tour in the Autumn of that year. The music video for Tribute was recorded. In 2002, their album was re-released in the United Kingdom and other European countries. In 2003, the band released their first DVD The Complete Master Works consisting of a live concert and the HBO series. In 2003, it was announced that, along with Liam Lynch, the duo had settled on the script for their movie, and announced it as, Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny. In 2004. In 2005, the band started In 2006, In 2007, Black wanted this year to be quiet, due to him featuring in numerous films up to this point. The duo toured Australia and North America in January and February on The Pick of Destiny Tour, and played a San Diego benefit concert in June also. The fall of the year featured a benefit show at a WGA Writers Strike. In 2008, Tenacious D played three shows in the Europe, opening for Metallica in Dublin, and the Reading and Leeds Festivals in the United Kingdom. The duo also released The Complete Master Works 2. In 2009, In 2010, In 2011, In 2012, In 2013 In 2014 In 2015 In 2016 In 2017 In 2018 Labels: * Sony - Epic Records (2000 - 2011) * Helicon Records Israel (2002) * Sony - Columbia Records (2012 - present) Management: '''Artist Management: * Artist Direct (???? - 2000) * GAS Entertainment (2000 - 2004) * Silva Artist Management (2004 - 2013) * Like Management (2013 - 2017) * Constant Artists (2017 - present) Booking Agent: United States and Canada: * Creative Artists Agency (???? - 2008) * William Morris Agency / William Morris Endeavor (2008 to present) Rest of the World: * Creative Artists Agency (2006 to present) Awards: * 2015 Grammy